roleplaysean_friendsforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying section Reboot
This is the reboot of the Roleplaying section. No further edits will happen to Season 1-3(Unless my OCD DEMANDS THAT I EDIT IT TO IMPROVE GRAMMAR) chapter 4 soon, I promise(Future Deyvan here, CHAPTER 4 ACTUALLY EXISTS NOW) Chapter 0 is being retconned, and retgonned Chapter 0: A desolate future. A small boy looked at a dark, gloomy sky. Everything around him was destroyed.. "I'll go back.. Back to prevent all this..", the boy would say. A dull and dark cloud would loom above the Boy. "I'll stop all of it from happening, and letting him STAY! Even if it causes me to never exist!", he would exclaim. He'd raise the ground around him, and 6 symbols formed around him. "Humans , Mages, Saurian, Zerker, Ninja, and Pirate. The six subraces of a race called the Earthlings... I'll make sure they never exist!" The boy would close his eyes "May Gaia shape the future..", a portal would appear infront of the boy. "GO!", he'd shout, before going through the portal. The symbols and portal would dissapear, and 3 wounded men, along with multiple corpses behind them, stared at the Boy. "NO! THAT BASTARD!", the tallest and most wounded would shout. "It's too late, the Crimson.. It's GROWING.", one would shout. 2 Giant hands, and a floating Giant head would appear. Mist would connect the 3. "FUUUUUU-", the Youngest would scream, and the 3 would be covered in red mist. "Finnaly.. Many reincarnations has lead to this.. I'd say.. It's WORTH it.", the misty person would say. He'd laugh maniaclly.. To be continued, I guess CHAPTER 0 END Prolouge: New Game + 3 teenagers, 2 boys, and 1 girl, we're walking down a street. "...Life's hard sometimes Devin, ya gotta accept that you're gonna fail sometimes.", one would say. "Yeah, but it was my chance to win it! And I failed, SO HARD.", Devin would respond. "Look, can we just move on from this, Devin and Sean?", the girl would say. "You're right Kate, we should put our pasts aside and look towards a new future!", Sean would shout. "That sounds cheesy, and I don't like it.", Devin would reply, right after the shout. "Wait, why are we walking?! Can't we just TELEPORT?", Kate would say. "I told you earlier, I want to see this "New" world.", Sean would respond. "Oh well...", Kate would sigh, and she'd look to the side. The three would continue walking. "Hey, why don't we talk to some Humans?", Devin would say out of nowhere. "Our neighbors perhaps?", Kate and Sean would nod. "I'd like to see who they are.", Kate would respond. "Well, let's not waste any time, LET'S..", Sean would say. "GO!", he'd shout, and the three would be in a clean apartment room. "You make things unessecarily epic, and I LOVE it.", Devin would say. He'd exit the apartment room, along with Sean and Kate. They'd lock the door tight. "I like adventure, though it may not seem apparent at first.", Kate would say. They'd ring the doorbell on the door across them. "We live in a floor with only 3 other neighbors, so this should be quick.", Sean would assume. The door would open, revealing a 17 year old in a large apartment room. "Aha! I was going to meet some of my neighbors, and you guys showed up at the perfect time!", the man would say. "Riight, so what's your name?", Sean would say, while pulling his hand forth. "The name's Pizza, I live alone.", the Man would respond, shaking Sean's hand, Kate's hand, and Devin's hand. "Mine's Devin", Devin would say. "Mine is Sean, and this wonderful Woman over here is Kate.", Sean would say. "I d-Don't really talk to strangers much, but I like meetung new people, so hi!", Kate would say. The four would entire the large apartment room. It looked like a regular old apartment house. "So, I was thinking of brining the other Neighbors for a midnight party, and you guys can tell them, and prepare teh snacks.", Pizza would say. "Oh okay.", Devin would respond. "Sounds fun!", Sean would say, "But, give us money to BUY snacks.", Devin would say. "Right right, here's 15$, go wild.", Pizza would say. "Goodbye!", Sean would wave goodbye, and the 3 would exit the room, and teleport. Pizza would go outside too. "Huh. Must've left quick.", Pizza would say. He'd ring a doorbell in another room, and would a 16 year old boy would open it"Hey Blood, yer' friend's here!", the boy would say. "SHADDUP I'M WATHCING ANIME!", Blood would respond "Come back later.", the boy would say. "Say, who ARE you?", Pizza would ask. "Nacha. Now i'mma go leave.", the door would slam extremely fast. "Yikes..", Pizza would say. "Well, there's always Link and Mario, I GUESS.", Pizza would sigh, he'd knock on a door, and a 17 year old man wouls answer. "Heya..", the boy would say. "Hi Link, is Mario here?", Pizza would ask. "Not yet, infact I don't think he's gonna be here for a WHILE.", Link would say. "Well, when he gets home be sure to tell em' that there's a party tommorow, Pizza would say. "Nice seeing you again.", Link would say. Pizza would nod back, as Link closed the door. "...I'll go check in on Sean and co..", he'd say. Pizza would look at his watch, and he'd tap it a bunch. A map appeared, with 3 dots in a location. "Oh no.. NOT THERE!", he'd shout END OF PROLOUGE Chapter 1: Accidental trip A 16 year old man was with a wagon. His clothes we're not damaged, and his wagon had weapons in it. "WEAPONS FOR SALE! WEAPONS FOR SALE!", the man would chant. A solider came to the 16 year old man. "Excuse me, what is your name?", the solider would ask. "..Mario, i'm selling weapons.", Mario would respond. "..Excuse me, please..", The solider would say. Mario would move past, and the Solider would walk to a large tower. "General Bajiwolf, just WHAT do you think you are doing!?", the Solider would ask. "Doing what? Sitting here and watching sales flourish?", Bajiwolf would say. Bajiwolf was a 28 year old man. He had wounds on his body, but was generally fit. "You're allowing a salesman to sell WEAPONS. Don't you know how HARMFUL that is?", the solider would say. Bajiwolf would raise an eyeball. "Excuse me?" "..Urk.", The solider would flinch. Bajiwolf would ring the bell, and four samurai fell down from the tower, clearly not wounded. Murmurs would start. "W-What's going on!?", Mario would say. One Samurai would thrust their sword at Mario, but he'd swiftly dodge it. "..Oh I see what's going on here.. Well, i'll take my leave.", Mario would say. Suddenly, Devin and Sean would appear. "..We're here, I guess.", Devin would say. Everyone would gasp. An old man would say, "IT'S T-THE BLACK WIZARDS! T-THEY'RE BACK!!", "..Black wha??", Devin would say. "KILL THEM AT ONCE!", A solider would say "..Oh now, i'm READY to fight.", Sean would say. He'd rid of his clothes, and Devin would too, it'd reveal white robes. "IT'S EVEN MORE TRUE! SEND BAJIWOLF!", Someone would scream. Bajiwolf would parkour on to the roof, where Sean and Devin are. "Crepe, FORCE PUSH!", Devin would shout. He'd cast a spell to push Bajiwolf off the roof. Suddenly, Mario would see the two. "HEY, ARE YOU GUYS MY NEIGHBORS!?", Mario would ask. "YEAH!", Sean would shout. "..WELL, I'll HELP YA!", Mario would shout. "GET THEM!", Baji would shout. He'd pick up a Katana, and he'd parkour his way up the roof. Sean would use a spike spell, to halt Baji's process. "You fight with no honor. ONE AT THE TIME PLEASE!", Baji would say. "Does honor even earn yee money?", Mario would ask. He'd pull out a sharksword, and he'd start fighting A Samurai. He'd sweep one, and the shark would shoot bullets at the Samurai. It'd kill it. "Too easy!", Mario would say. He'd jump on top of one Samurai, and he'd rush on to another, slicing it in slow motion. He'd turn and he'd elbow the other samurai, and he'd shoot bullets at one. "..Shield!", Devin would shout. He'd make a burst of energy happen, and everything fell. One Samurai was killed. "..Fight me with HONOR BLACK WIZARD!", Baji would say. "..Meh.", Sean would sigh, and he'd appear behind Baji. Baji would stab Sean's back, and he'd continue slashing him over and over, until Sean grabbed the Katana with an ice hand. "Whoops!", Devin would say. He'd materialize magic ice blocks, and they'd melt, making Bajiwolf slip. Mario would be kicked over to Bajiwolf, but he'd quickly get up, and he'd shoot Bajiwolf in the chest with the SwordSharkGun. "...Trigger finger?", Sean would say. "..I itch.", Mario would reply. Sean would appear next to a samurai, but he'd get elbowed, and knocked down. "Urk! I have to help big bro!", Devin would say. He'd sink in to the ground, and he'd appear in the ground, to push a Samurai's leg. He'd go fully up, making a hurtful geyser. "SAMURAI SWOOORD!", Devin would shout. He'd take the Samurai's sword off the ground and he'd stab the Samurai. "..One last guy, and WE'RE GOING HOME.", Devin would say. Sean would shoot a fireball at one Samurai, and it'd explode. "FIGHT MEH!", Sean would say. he'd fly in to the Samurai, but the Samurai would slice Sean's head, making him damaged a LOT. "..AGH!!", He'd shout so loud, that the Samurai got pushed away. Sean would use telekineses to stab the Samurai with his own sword. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!", Sean would say. He'd open a portal, and him, Mario, and Devin would go in it. "CONSARN IT! WE LOST THE BLACK WIZARD ONCE AGAIN!", Baji would say. "...I sense where they we're headed..", A blind man would say. He'd approach Baji. "Where? WHERE!?", Baji would shout. "..Tokyo..", the blind man would award. "..B-But that's too BIG!", Baji would say. "..The humanz there will destroy themselves.. Is not as if they would die by their own creation, or rather another subspecies could destroy them with the flaming intent to kill all..", the blind man would say. "...I must thank you, but I will WAIT for them to be weakened...", Baji would say A broken lab was seen. Inside the lab was a remote. "...Please approach SCP-18920 with caution..", a mic said. A prisoner approached the remote, and he'd grab it. Suddenly, the remote and the man fused in to one giant mechanical man. Suddenly a tornado was heard. Blood would be looking at the events in the TV. "THE NEWS IS BORING! CAN WE GO BACK?", Blood would request. "...Oh okay, I wanna watch some NARUTO.", Nacha would say. He'd use the remote to change the channel. "..I wonder when's the party gonna begin..", Nacha would say END OF CHAPTER 1 Bajiwolf Historic Chapter 1: Rise of the Date Clan General:"Listen up Date Clan, we have only 1 province, and we are far from Kyoto, if our Daimyo is to become Shogunate of Japina, we need to work our way to take over multiple provinces and take over Kyoto, but we cannot do that without you, if we don't, how will the Daimyo become Shogun? So hear me Date Clan, will we give up?" Samurais and Bajiwolf:"IIE!" (No) General:"Will we fight for our Daimyo?" Samurais and Bajiwolf:"HAI!" (Yes) General:"THEN COME ON, LET'S TAKE THE FIRST PROVINCE! BANZAI!" Samurais and Bajiwolf would then charge to a province to take over it Borvon General:"Looks like the Date Clan are charging, COME ON, DEFEND! FOR THE BORVON CLAN!" Samurais from the Date and Borvon clan starts to clash Bajiwolf fights against 2 but their not supposed to attack simultaneously Bajiwolf first stuns the first one when he fights him and then attempts to slash him but he misses Bajiwolf then proceeds to fight the second one and he dodges his attack and he stabs the samuari in the chest Bajiwolf then slashes the first samurai and then stabs to finish him off Bajiwolf then proceeds to the interior with his army Bajiwolf:"As your captain Samurais, follow me!" He would lead lead in the fortress and they defeat the retainers They find the general as he makes his last stand and kill him They take over the fort Bajiwolf:"Victory, is ours" To be continued... End of Bajiwolf Historic Chapter 1: Rise of the Date Clan Chapter 2 Act 0.5:OBJECTION! (switching to script format next act) ”So, is there anyone involved with the crime?”, a detective would say. “The actors, of course. But, we have found evidence against any of the actors and people on the stage being the culprit.”, the police would respond. “And who may that be?”, “Mr. Waker.” “The director?! But he was doing a few contracts!”, the detective would say, with shock in his tone. “We’ll show you why. Well, if there are any objections, please state.”, The Police said. The detective frowned. Back at the apartment, Sean and Co were tired. “Wow, you brought me home?”, Mario said. “Yes we did actually. You ARE our neighbors.”, Kate responded with pride. “Actually, we didn’t even know this was your home.”, Devin responded. “Oh...”, Mario said. “So quick thinking!”, “Wait, we are throwing a party in Pizza’s apartment room!”, Sean exclaimed. Mario’s eyebrow raised, “Date please?”, he asked. “Tommorow!”, Sean and the rest said. “I’m INTERESTED. Follow me to my room END OF ACT 0.5 Sean and the rest entered Mario’s room Link:Oh? Why back so soon? Mario:Yeah.. Apparently they don’t like selling candy in that place. Kate:Candy? What the dicken- Mario would shoosh Kate Mario:They sent me out of the village, and these fellow Mages teleported us bac- Link:Hold on a second.. Now that you’re wearing those robes... Sean:Huh? Link:YOU’RE SEAN?! Sean:Wait a second.. Now that I think about it.. Sean points his fingers fo Link Sean: Mr. Waker! It’s been YEARS since I last saw you! Devin:Oh, waiit! Mr. Waker, aren’t you Kate’s brother? Kate:Huh?! That’s YOU?! I could barely even recognize you! All of them have a reunion High-five Mario:May I cut this reunion short to ask about the party? Sean:Oh yeah, what is it? Mario:Well- The police suddenly bust in Police:HOLD IT! MR. WAKER, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ACCUSATION AGAINST THE MURDERING OF MANY PEOPLE, AND ACTIVATION OF THE WINDY THING! Sean:OH SHI- Suddenly, a loud OBJECTION was heard. Link:Huh?! ???: I have EVIDENCE which contradicts the alibi of Shadow! Police:And you are? Cosimia:Detective Cosimia. Police:Hm.. Maybe if there was a defense attorney, we could prove that Link didn‘t do the crime Cosimia:Oh, but I do have one. ???:Huh?! But i’m new! Cosimia:Jake Englis- I mean Jake. He’s a pretty new attorney, and has been in a few cases. Police:I guess he’ll do... Alright, we will organize the court. Link:Oh god.. I’m scared Mario:Don’t worry, I believe we’ll be with you. Watching you END OF ACT 1 Timeskip COURT IS NOW IN SESSION Judge:Is the defense ready? Jake:As ready as I always WILL be your honor! Judge:Ah, now is the prosecution ready? ???:Why would I be here if I wasn’t ready? Judge:M-My mistake! Carry on with the opening statement. ???:During a rehershal of a scene of a movie, a fakeout version of the windy machine was being used. When being activated, the real windy thing was used. Many people died because of it. The defendant’s fingerprints were found on both the real one and the fake. Jake:OBJECTION! Why would the director want to kill his own actors?! ???:Because of previous experience with them. Why else? Most of the actors accused Mr. Waker here of many crimes before. Jake:HOLD IT! I forgot to ask, how did Mr. Waker even get a hold of the windy thing?! It was being guarded by many people, and the fake- ???:SILENCE! Your ignorance knows no bounds. Mr. Waker is also in charge of props too, and examined the real windy thing in private to replicate it’s model. I see no reason for this trial to exist. The evidence is already there. And that contradiction Detective Cosimia found? Please, I have found many contradictions to that too. Judge:I believe you are right... Well, it’s time I gave the- Jake:OBJECTION! I haven’t even DONE ANYTHING to defend my defendant. And I have evidence against it! ???:How? Jake:You see.. (tell me id you want this to be a full act CHAPTER 2.5: The Disaster Link:THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR DEFENDING ME!! Jake: No sweat! I’m surprised you even got out of it! Cosimia:Heh, you forgot to credit me. Besides, Jake was amazing there! Sean:That was a close one, don’t you think? Devin:Wait a second... Mario:Hm? Devin:Didn’t the cops fail to destroy the one who merged with the windy thing? Sean:Oh.. CRA- A mechanical man would bust through the roof Police:EVACUATE EVERYONE!! Link:GAHH! IT’S TARGETING ME!! I KNOW IT, BECAUSE- The M.Man would fire a wind shot at Link. Sean:Let’s take this outside. Suddenly, everyone was teleported outside Cosimia:Huh?! Where are we?! M.Man would try to fire a windy shot at Link, but Sean would use the wind to redirect the blast. Link:Oof! Unlucky! Kate suddenly grabbed Sean Kate:Remember! We’re not allowed to reveal we are mages? Sean:I have a compromise. Wind magic only! Devin would shoot a firebeam at the back of M.Man Kate:Are you kidding me?! Meanwhile, a man would shoot at the M.Man with a sniper from afar. M.Man:WHO....WHO..DO THAT. Devin:speech 100 ??? Would drop down, and pull out a doll. Everyone was afraid except for Devin Sean:AAA!! Devin:What? It’s just a plush Kate:WAAGH! SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! Kate would hide in fear. Jake would fire an energy shot with an Arm Cannon at M.Man Jake:Oh sh- M.Man would fire a tornado at Jake, shooting him and Devin at a nearby building. Devin:Oof! Why me?! Link:Uugh! Screw this! Link would fire a wave of water ontop of M.Man, stunning them. ???:Ey, you guys should’ve thanked me for distracting the Roboty dude! Sean:And your name is?! ???:Popsicles. But please just call me Pop. Sean:Strange name. My name is Sean. Pop would start shooting at M.Man with a futuristic gun M.Man:NOOO!!! M.Man would blow Pop’s gun away, but Pop would grab it back with a grappling hook. Cosimia:I’m just watching this unfold.. Jake:Oof! Not sure if I should fire or watch too! Kate would make a storm cloud appear and lightning hit M.Man Cosimia:Should I really? Jake:Do it. No one will even notice. Cosimia would suddenly make magic grenades and would fire them to M.Man, bumping in to Sean Sean:Eep. M.Man would punch Sean, and would grab them, knocking them down to the ground Sean:..Uugh.. I feel so helpless. M.Man would ready another punch, but Sean would use the wind to propel the punch back Jake:Ooh! Maybe the Mechanical Dude is trying to fight back! Pop would suddenly punch the M.Man with a mechanical gauntlet, and would fire a pistol. Unluckily, the bullet didn’t pierce the M.Man Pop:Crap. The M.Man would knee Pop in the dick, and Pop would fall down. Jake would suddenly open his arm cannon and start to mess with it’s programming. Cosimia:Huh? Something wrong with your arm buster? Jake:Not really. I found out how to destr- Kate would shoot a water wave at the M.Man. Suddenly, Jake would fire an electricity blast at the M.Man, making it explode Link:Oof! I’m glad I convienently discovered a good hiding spot after Pop appeared! Sean:Let’s get out before we are accused of anything. Everyone would teleport to the apartment. Pop:How convienient.. I live here! Sean:Goddamnit, this happens ALLL THE DAAMN TIME! Cosimia:Maybe it’s fate? Sean:That’s BS right there. Devin:Yeah, my Bro Sean really doesn’t like fate. Cosimia:Suit yourself. Link:Well- Pizza would suddenly bust through the door Pizza:HOLD IT! PARTY AT 11 PM TOMMOROW! Jake:Oof, that was sudden! Sean:We all know. Jake:I didn’t know! Pop:A party? Sorry, I may be busy. Devin:Okay, going back home. Sean:WHAT?! Devin:I said i’d stay for 1 week, and it’s over! Kate:Aww. Bye. Devin:Just call me if you need me! Devin vanished. Suddenly, Link would grab Sean Link:We need to talk. Meet me at my room at 5:50 PM. Sean:??? Chapter 3: The Mage Talk 5:00 PM Sean:That was strange.. Why did Link call me? Kate:Dunno. Hopefully he is involved in our research mission. Sean:Oh yeah, that. Kate:Hmm Hmm. Sean:Say, when did Link leave for Earth? Kate:Well, we were only 16 at the time. The ArchMage sent a few people on a trip to Earth for more bullcrap culture exposistion. Sean:Yes. Kate:I wanted to go with him.. But there was a strength limiter.. Dunno why, but there was. Sean:Suspicous. On the research mission, the people who were sent varied in strength. Kate:Heh. Yeah. Sean:What is up with the archmage? In the background, a loud objection was heard. Sean:Oof, must me Jake practicing his objecti- Another, but feminine objecton was heard Kate:Looks like both of them are. Sean:Yeah. Kate:So, what do you think we should do in the next 43 minutes? Sean:Be bored. Background: OBJECTION!!! Kate: My thoughts exactly. Meanwhile in Cosimia’s room Jake:OBJECTION! I say we stop practicing. Your loud shouting is disturbing the others. Cosimia:You’re right.. Jake would let out a sigh of relief Jake:Hey, didn’t Link say that you’re gonna meet up? Cosimia:That’s right. Almost as if he’s planning something. Jake:Suspicous. May be a Mage Hunter.. Cosimia would slap Jake. Jake:Oof! Cosimia:Don’t say that! You know they don’t exist! Jake:Yeah right! Meanwhile in Blood’s room.. Nacha:I’m bored. Blood:But why thoooooo??? Nacha:It’s been like, 13 days and nothing out of the ordinary has happened! And yes, I know how you feel about this. You’re happy. Blood:Yah... I like it when I have the time to game and watch TV.. :( Nacha:Uugh. Meanwhile in Pizza’s room.. Pizza:.... An arrow would fly by Pizza, due to the balcony being open. It had a note attached. Pizza:Hm? NOTE:”You have 7 more days left. And do I even need to warn you at this point?” Pizza:Crap. Meanwhile in Pop’s room.. Pop:..There is absolutely NOTHING happening here. Ooookay, fine to 5:50. Sean:It’s time. Kate:You sound so.. Creepy Sean:Yeah, you’re kinda right. Your brother is a very trustworthy man, so I expect that he won’t do something bad. The Mages enter Link’s room. Mario isn’t present. Link:So I assume you know why you’re all here. Cosimia:... Link:Sean? Sean:What?! Link:Treat this as if it was one of your classes. Sean:What? No, I won’t. Link:*SIGH..* Anyways, let us continue the discussion. Kate:Actually, we do not even know why we were called here. Cosimia:..You don’t? Sean:Yes. Cosimia:You couldn’t see through David’s plan? Sean:The Archmage’s? Cosimia:Stop asking questions, Futur- I mean Sean, you are hiding the true extent of your knowledge. Sean:Whaaat?? Kate:I don’t know what you’re talking about. Link:Same. Cosimia:Sean may act as if he knows nothing, but he has experienced a lot and is hiding what he truly knows. Link:??? Cosimia:*SIGH* Get on with the introduction. Link would use a holographic spell. Link:Sean and Kate. I assume you went through the research mission am I right? Sean:How do you know about that?! We haven’t seen you in 9 years, and you were at earth the whole time! Link:I have my ways. Link glances over to Kate Sean:I swear.. They’re hiding something from me.. Something deep Kate:(In Mind):So are you, Sean. Link:David had planned to use us all as bait for the crimson Sean’s eyes would widen Kate:(in mind):I knew it. Sean has a place in all of this. Cosimia:As the apparent, “Greatest student of the Archmage”, HOW do you not know of this? Sean:M-Maybe he was manipulating me to believe something wrong.. But he would never do anything bad, nor would he do something like using students as bait! Suddenly, you, the reader, realized that Mario was watching while invisble. He suddenly appeared, and the group were suddenly transported to the void. Link:Huh?! Weird chains, and 3 locks appeared around Sean. Link:Oh... You’re hiding secrets aren’t you? Sean:Since when?! I’ve been open to all of you, unlike someone else I know. Cosimia:Heh. Mario:Alright, I do not know much about the mage stuff, but from what I know.. Mario would suddenly pull out a holographic video of the Archmage David torturing a few students Sean:Huh?! What the hell is that?! And where did you get that?! Mario:He’s a pretty bad person. Sean:That’s not true. For all we know you could be using magic to make that Cosimia:*OBJECTION*! You can’t fake the voice though. Sean:Urk! Cosimia:And explain what you mean by “where did you get that?!” Sean:Alright! I admit it! He tortured students, but the students did some pretty bad stuff! One of Sean’s locks shattered. Kate:Wait, when was this taken? Cosimia:On Sean’s 16th birthday. Kate:Wait a second... I know what you’re going to do. Link would make the video fast forward, and it would show Sean struggling to breath, and Devin being tortured too. Sean:!!! Kate:HOLY- Cosimia:He tortured bad students? Then why are you here, and the little prince too! Sean:ALRIGHT!! I admit it!!! He tortured me, because I did something law breaking!! One lock broke. Link:No, this can’t be all of his secrets, can it?! Cosimia:Well, do you want me to show you more images? Sean:BLEEP off. He was only punishing us. There- Cosimia forced Kate to shoot a mind image to Sean Kate:AGH! Sean:N-No, he- Link:Say it.. Say it!! Sean:Hehe.. Fine. I admit it. Although David is my father.. He is.. An evil person.. Or at least, is now. All of Sean’s locks broke, and they returned to the real world. Mario:Well, my job is done. Mario vanished. Link: And you know about the problem. Sean: I do. It’s the crimson and the g-g-ghouls Kate: Please explain. Sean: The crimson is a corruption that makes people go “grimdark”. It unleashes all of their bad intentions and basically makes them evil.. Cosimia:Correct! A+! Sean:Coupled with the g-ghouls.. A-A... He’d try to hold back tears. Link:Hey, you don’t need to say i-it. It makes all of us cry too. Kate:Hu- Wait, you mean THEM?! Sean:Well, what’s the plan? Link:One of our neighbors is grimdark. I say we ambush em in the party, and rid of their crimson! Kate:But WHOOO is it?! Cosimia:Nacha’s retarded brother. Sean:..Oh.. Mario:I’m helping too. And now we wait. INSERT PLANNING MONTAGE. Chapter 4 Act 1: Deception, lies, facade and Despacito. The clock strikes 12:00 am. Sean":It's time." Link:"Oh, the party? Well, we better not looked all depressed and what not." Kate: "This'll be the first time we meet with a grimdark person..I'm scared..." Sean: "If you ever look scared..Just start flipping the fuck out." Cosimia: "Since when did that ever work?" Sean: "It did for me last year." Cosimia: "What the fuck kind of situation did you get in to? Sean:" It involved some weasels and a gray skinned guy or something..I forgot most of the details." A knock on the door is heard. Sean opens it, to reveal Pizza. Pizza":Eyy! Did you guys forget about the party? Come on amigos, let's go", he'd say loudly to attract everyone's attention with a mexican accent. Kate: "Wait when did you start becoming mexican?" Pizza:"Despacito." The Mages walk over to the party, in Pizza's room. It seems to be quiet, with everyone there. There also seems to be Despacito in the background playing. Pizza: "Oi, the guys over in Link's room are here!" Nacha: "Ah! Welcome! The nanchos are over on that table over there. Blood's also taking a drink, do not disturb please." Jake:"Cos! What we're you even doing with the others?" Cosimia:"W-We were just watching a movie." Jake:"What was it?" Cosimia:"Bee Movie 2." Sean would spit out some of the iced tea he was drinking due to laughter, while Link facepalms. Jake:"Ooh..I'll have to research on that. I'll go refill my drink now." Cosimia:"What." Jake:"Say something?" Cosimia:"Nothing." Mario:"Hey, you guys wanna buy some of my weapons?", he says, laying down his jacket to reveal a multitude of weapons with price labels Sean:"Will do. I'll have a look." Sean has a look, and picks up an axe, and hands over some money. Mario:"Ooh. A good purchase." Kate:"Wait, isn't selling weapons illegal?" Link:"Just..Get used to it..." Pizza:"Why are you selling weapons in the middle of the bloody party? Why not sell something like pineapples?" Blood:"I LIEK PINEAPPLES." Mario:"I just am. Okay?" Link:"Do you ever shut up?" Blood:"MAYBE." Nacha:"Do you stop asking questions?" Link:"Excuse me for one seconds." He raises his hand, and does an odd hand symbol, and the Mages follow, in to a room. Link:"alright, this is getting nowhere." Kate:"No shit sherlock." Sean:"No matter how many iced tea i've been giving him, he will NOT PEE." Pizza:"DID SOMEONE PEE THEMSELVES!?", he'd shout loudly. Cosimia:"What the absolute fuck." Kate:"The only way we could do this is if we make this loud." Link:"No..That won''t work.We'd be sent to prison!" Cosimia:"And after everything Jake did!" Link:"But I digress, anyone want some hawaiian pizza?" Sean:"Ew, hawaiian." Kate:"Why did you bring that joke of a food in to this room?" Kate puts the pizza, and the plate, outside. Blood suddenly rushes to it, and eats it. Everyone stares, as they slowly close the door. Link:"Wow. He devoured the thing like a fucking rabid animal Sean:"You thinking what i'm thinking...?" Kate:"...Yeah.... Chapter 4 Act 2: Maybe an accident. Sean:"Okay, I was thinking, "throw the hawaiian pizza out the window by accident"..This..Convoluted mess..Is not what I had in mind. Kate:"I know right! But it's gonna work, right?" A moment of silence erupts. Kate:"Right?" Another moment of silence erupts. Kate:"Okay, you guys are shitting me. I've been thinking of this plan for the last few hours." Sean"It has been 7 minutes ever since we've started planning here. There is no way you've been thinking of it for the past hour." Link:"How do you even keep track of that shit?" Sean:"I kinda just do, okay?" Cosimia:"Let's just do what Sean had in mind. It'll work right?" Kate:"I digress, have you seen how obsessive is Nacha over his dumb brother?" Cosimia:"Yes..Why ask..?" Kate:"Because if we pushed off his plate of hawaiian pizza by accident.. Nacha will probably won't believe it is an "Accident", and go out hunting for us!" Sean:"And how do you know he's so obsessed with his bro?" Link:"Actually, sis is right. Nacha IS obsessed with his brother. No idea why..I'll ask Mario to scoop around his journal. Or Pop. He's good at being sneaky." The sound of a snap fills the room, and suddenly Mario would suddenly appear behind Sean. Mario:"Ey, hell no, his room is filled as fuck, there's no way I'm navigating that labyrinth of trash." Sean:"Agh! Don't surprise me like that! I get all scared and what not." Mario vanishes again. to be continued Chapter 4 Act 3: "My name is Nacha. You triggered me, prepare to die." coming soon Chapter 5 act 1: "This might have been a bad idea." coming soon